Dynasty Duel Academy
by Narcissus The Great
Summary: Set in the near future, an extreme sport known as "Dynasty Duels" has taken the world by storm. All across China, students are handpicked from the masses to dedicate their lives in training for the international pro-leagues. Follow in the footsteps of Zhao Yun as he embarks on a journey through the halls of the nation's most prestigious duel academy.
1. Battle of Fire & Ice!

Dynasty Duel Academy

Chapter 1: Battle of Fire & Ice!

**This is the first story I've ever written so please let me know what you think and if there are any possible improvements I could make. Otherwise enjoy!**

The cool night autumn breeze brushed gently against Yun's fair skin as he casually strolled through the dirt paved streets of his hometown. Where he was often greeted by warm smiles and friendly nods, he was shown instead a certain deafening silence. It was strange; he thought to himself, that the streets would be so barren at such an hour. Seemingly commonplace, everyone would normally find themselves relaxing under the shining light of the stars spread delicately along the sky.

Eventually Yun came across an old man who rocked continuously back and forth in his chair. The antiquated scent of oak revealed that it had to be no less than a century old. It creaked loudly with each movement and appeared brittle as though it would soon break. Yun respectfully nodded in the old man's direction and continued walking. He was suddenly interrupted by a voice, one that was stern and raspy, a voice that could only belong to an old man.

"Huh?" The startled boy blankly responded as he turned around to face him once again. The man's wrinkly eyes squinted indignantly as his hawk-like gaze bore through the boy's skin.

"I said where are you going!?"

"N-Nowhere I guess…" Yun laughed nervously "I was just enjoying the night, sorry if I disturbed you"

Yun bowed his head apologetically. In truth, he wasn't really sure why this old man was getting so worked up over such a minor issue. He thought about running away, but he'd have to cross him again in order to get home – something he considered too shameful to bear.

"At this very moment, two fates are clashing with one another in an on-going battle of historical legacy!" The old man mysteriously alluded.

"What do you mean by that?"

"What do you see?" The old man proceeded to point his index finger upwards towards the clusters of stars that inhabit the space above the earth's lands.

"I see stars, I see the moon…" Yun craned his neck to take in the soothing wonder of a world blanketed by darkness.

He watched inquiringly as the man bent forward in his chair to grasp a sizeable clump of dirt. He shuffled the dirt about from one palm to the next. Then before long, the man extended the molded clump of dirt towards Yun. The boy gave the old man a quizzical look and thought he had lost his mind.

"What do you see in my hand?"

"Well…it's just dirt" Just what exactly was this man driving at?

"Right! These are the remains of the universe's legacy, which we ourselves are but a microcosmic part. Though everything we may do will eventually be forgotten when we cease to exist, our memories will be carried by the next generation"

"I see! So you're saying if I'm not around to carry on the legacy of others then their achievements in life will mean nothing when they die?"

"Perhaps you are wiser than I first took you for. Though for now there is somewhere you must be"

The old man chuckled softly to himself as he retreated into the confines of his modest little home on the street side. The young boy tapped the tip of his chin with a finger and pondered the meaning of the old man's last statement. He continued along the same road as previous though the gears in his mind turned more and more. Determined to shed light upon shrouded darkness, he searched from within himself to find the answers and solve this mysterious riddle. Time passed as a sequence of mere moments as Yun remained ever so perplexed.

"_Though for now there is somewhere you must be…"_

"_At this very moment, two fates are clashing with one another in an on-going battle of historical legacy…" _

A strong gust of wind picked up suddenly and blew in his way, forcefully pushing the strands of his long, jet black hair sporadically in its path. He winced in discomfort and ducked his head down. He noticed clinging desperately to his right leg was a page of the local newspaper; it flapped loudly in protest. When Yun scanned the contents of the paper, he came across an ad for the Dynasty Duels Junior National Championship and suddenly he paused.

"That's right!"Yun made the sudden realization. Was this supposed to be the answer to the old man's riddle? No, perhaps it was matter of convenience. However, he began to wonder. Carried by the flow of curiosity, he chose to head to the town square where the event would be shown and find out once and for all.

As he crossed the border separating dirt road and layered cobblestone, immediately the buzz of an eager crowd reminded Yun that he had arrived at the town square. People of the town gathered in lively conversation as they marked their grounds with a blanket or a row of chairs for those who lived wealthier than others. Hundreds of people waited, directing their attention to the massive screen that towered mightily over them all. It stood as the center for the town entertainment and proved to be the only source to the outside world.

The people here were simple though Yun respected this aspect of his neighbours. Their only escape from a world of labour came in the form of a massive screen mounted to a steel frame. However, for the moment it appeared the event had yet to begin…

"Exciting isn't it?" A soft voice proclaimed. A man no older than twenty years stood at Yun's side. Following closely behind, he noted two rather large men with great, thick, dark beards standing on either side.

The way they seemed to simultaneously protect each other suggested they could have been brothers or very close friends. Though the first had a very long and elegant beard while the other sported a shorter, more rugged one, they maintained a regal presence that Yun was both awed and intimidated by.

"It will certainly be interesting" The boy nodded in agreement.

"The outcome of this duel will be entirely dependent on the tactics of the contestants" The man with the long beard suggested.

"Tactics?!" The man with the rugged beard scoffed. "It's the strongest one that always wins the fight!"

"What do you think?" The young man immediately turned to Yun.

"I think it will come down to the one who is more determined to win…" Yun's statement earned the silent approval of the three men standing before him.

"It's starting!" Someone yelled from within the gathering crowd.

An overhead shot of a gigantic domed stadium appeared on the screen as people gasped in these moments of anticipation for the main event to start. People dressed in high-end fashion crowded like a herd of animals only a few steps outside the door. Along the perimeter, security guards blocked the entrances tightly, film crews swarmed in aggressively to get the best shots. Helicopters circled the sky like birds eyeing prey from afar.

Inside the arena too, every seat was filled. The flash of camera fire went off continuously. The people grew increasingly impatient yet never more excited to witness this undoubtedly remarkable spectacle before them. Without warning, all of the stadium lights are killed – everyone is left in the dark. Trepidation seeped into the souls of the game's onlookers as they are left with only the option to wait for what is next to come.

A single spotlight shines down at the very centre of attention. A large, rectangular, metallic surface, known as the duel field, slowly rises through an opening in the floor. The announcer for the event, dressed to the nines in a jewel encrusted suit takes to the mic. Rays of light reflected off his suit colour the room in dazzling shades of red, blue, and green in such a manner beyond anything young Yun has ever imagined. Mouths are left agape while the dazzling light lures the people into euphoria.

"Ladies and gentlemen! All Dynasty Duel fans from around the country! It's time to get the final matchup of this tournament underway!"

The crowd rejoices equally fervently as it was just introduced. All of the ceiling lights switch on as the stadium shines in an extravagant array. A current of passion and energy surged through Yun's very veins and his heart raced joyfully to the sounds of trumpets setting the stage for the grand duel.

"Who will reign supreme over the 150 middle school participants picked nationwide!? Now here come our contestants!" The announce hypes up the crowd, they return with ear deafening shouts.

Contestant number one approached the stage to a chorus of cheers. From head to toe, he was covered in a shiny metallic suit glazed an icy blue. At an instant, the media surrounds the stage as they aim to capture his every moment on stage. His glare, equally as menacing as his ruthless grin, was directed to where his opponent would soon appear. Gripping his dual blades in hand, he was prepared to fight.

"Representing North China, contestant Cao Pi!"

Contestant number two then ascended the stage. He also wore a shiny metallic suit though his was tinged a bright red with a ferocious tiger embroiled onto the back. While his suit was the red to Cao Pi's blue, his eyes burned like a fire to Cao Pi's frozen expression. Pride, anger, and determination, he seemed to be the epitome of all of these. Grasping his tonfas in each hand, he too was prepared to battle for the rights of a champion.

"Representing South China, contestant Sun Ce!"

The announcer gleefully gestured to the metallic suits which both duelists were wearing to address the audience and the viewer's accordingly.

"For those who are unfamiliar, each contestant is wearing a specialty battle suit. During the duel, every hit will be administered to our duelists through shockwaves that will travel through their bodies. The intensity of the shockwaves is dependent on the severity of damage. If they're hit hard enough, or they are hit too often, the intensity of their shockwaves will knock them unconscious. In other words, the first person to be knocked unconscious loses!"

The audience cheered, some chanting the name Cao Pi and others chanting the name Sun Ce. Blue and red flags were waving competitively in the stands to motivate their fellow duelists to compete at the highest morale. Yun noted the fighting spirits of both duelists were at an all-time high with the fight nearing its starting point. It would certainly make for a competitive match between two clearly high rated duelists.

"Brother..." The man with the long beard turned to the young man beside Yun. "Who do you think will win?"

"Cao Pi is very good at using his ice elemental combo to immobilize his opponents and dealing damage while they are unable to defend. Sun Ce uses his relentless fire attacks to overwhelm his enemies with power…"

"Fire vs Ice, Sun Ce will win without a doubt" The man with the rugged beard confidently proclaimed.

"No, it won't be as simple as that…" Yun bluntly objected.

Cao Pi and Sun Ce stood on opposite ends of the duel ring. They entered their battle positions, poised to jump to the offensive the second the starting gong is hit. The moment has finally arrived, who was going to come out on top of the nation? The answer would soon be determined.

_GONG!_

Cao Pi and Sun Ce take to the initiative with a full frontal charge. Now within striking distance, Ce lunged forward. His tonfas, imbued with flames of passion, hurdling towards his opponent at breakneck speeds.

"Blazing charge!" Ce yelled with enthusiasm. His body and his fiery tonfas move as one.

Pi sensed the sudden charge and switched to a defensive position, thereby blocking the attack. Ce's initial movement had failed to take the advantage and subsequently forced him to recover his ground – leaving him wide open for attack. He was hit with several rapid slashes to the midsection and sent barreling to the deck. Upon his descent, Ce groaned in pain as the shockwaves coursed through his every limb.

Pi soared into the air above Ce's sprawled body and moves in for the aerial charge attack. The pointed edge of his dual blades glistened in the stage light as they reached their downward momentum. Ce's eyes begin to bulge out of his skull in knowing there is no way he can avoid Cao Pi's attack. The blade strikes roughly on his chest, the electrocution intensifies.

"Sun Ce is definitely in pain after that gruesome aerial charge attack! How will he respond?!" The ecstatic voice of the announcer ringed through the arena much to the crowd's delight.

"Did you really believe you could defeat ME?!" Cao Pi taunted his pained opponent. The smug grin on his face reinforced the lopsided flow of this match.

"Just you watch Cao Pi, I will defeat you!" Ce immediately hopped to his feet. "Take this!"

The fire still lingered in his eyes, victory remained on his mind. Yun knew the winner had not yet been decided. Ce rushed towards Pi once again. This time, he took to the air with Cao Pi waiting to decipher the next move.

"Slashwave!" A blazing blue stream blasted from within Ce's fiery tonfas. It travelled diagonally into the path of Pi's ready blades to block the attack.

"Hmph! As expected of an amateur" Cao Pi muttered to himself. The attack was too slow to burn the great Cao Pi's defences…but he had made a critical miscalculation.

"You fell for my trap!" Ce replied with a satisfied grin as he landed perfectly behind his opponents back.

"What?!"

He had used the slashwave to divert Cao Pi's defences in order to prepare for a second, more powerful, attack combo where he would be exposed. A very solid plan, Yun thought to himself, which could possibly turn the tides of the duel in mere seconds! Now Sun Ce had a perfect opportunity to inflict damage.

"Tiger Stun Combo!" He led in for the counterattack, yet he found himself swinging wildly at nothing. Cao Pi appeared several feet behind where he formerly stood. The audience, Sun Ce, and Zhao Yun were left in disbelief.

It was performed so gracefully as if it were the work of a magician. Sun Ce did not understand how Cao Pi managed to avoid his sure-kill combo. Cao Pi was left unharmed, laughing evilly at the fright of his opponent. He watched the confidence drain from Ce's eyes as he transitioned from his predator's stance to the defensive instincts of small-fry prey.

"It appears _you_ have actually fallen for _my _trap! EX: Azure Ice Storm!"

Cao Pi's blades, infused with the power of ice, covered Ce from head to toe in the frozen substance. With his remains being nothing but an ice block, Cao Pi moved for the finishing blow.

"Taste the bitterness of defeat. Become a stepping stone I walk on to the path of greatness, Musou Ranbu! GLACIER PIERCE!"

Cao Pi slammed the point of his swords into the ground to summon a large shard of ice that impaled Ce's body with the terrifying force of the coldest arctic winter. He then detached his other sword to slice a devastating cut through the midsection of the ice, cracking the frozen substance in half. The shockwaves persisted within Ce's fragile body until his eyes flutter to a close under the burden of insurmountable pain. The crowd chanted his name so it could echo through the stadium.

"The winner of the Dynasty Duels Junior National Championship is Cao Pi!" The announcer handed a large golden trophy to the winner.

Cao Pi posed with the trophy high above his head, basking in the pride of being the nations #1. The media surrounds him excitedly to get a few words from the newest champion. Meanwhile Zhao Yun and the others prepare to part ways as the people of the town decide to head home.

"I can't believe Sun Ce actually lost!" The man with the rugged beard spoke in mild disappointment.

"However, it was a very exciting match!" Yun replied excitedly.

"By the way!" The young man turned to Yun with an outstretched hand. "I don't believe you have introduced yourself…"

"Ah! My name is Zhao Yun. Who might you three be?"

"I'm Liu Bei, these are my sworn brothers Guan Yu and Zhang Fei" The young man gestured to the man with the long beard and the man with the rugged beard respectively. "I hope we meet again soon"

The two young men shook hands and bid each other farewell. There was something about those three which had intrigued Yun, in such a way he had never felt about anyone else. He had a distinct feeling they would eventually cross paths once again – and he looked forward to when that time would come.


	2. A Warrior Appears!

**Hey everyone, chapter two is now up! Enjoy!**

At the crack of dawn, Yun entered into a field of grass on the far outskirts of the city. With him, he carried a large bag filled with gravel and a makeshift spear of sharpened forged steel attached to a long wooden carved pole. It had been just two months since the national championship and rumour had it that the nation's top-rated dueling academy would be travelling through the city in search of worthy potential in the area. The word spread instantly, young teens everywhere rushed to the nearest weapon stores and began training. Of course, Yun never forgot the excitement and exhilaration he felt watching Cao Pi and Sun Ce's duel. It seemed just like a spark followed by ignition, something hidden in the depths of Yun's consciousness called for action.

Yun tightly secured the gravel filled bag to a sturdy, low-hanging branch and got into attacking position. Today's the day, he thought, he would definitely master the guard-breaking attack and use it to impress the academy representatives today! His eyes lit up as he imagined the possibility…

_ Zhao Yun confidently stares down his randomly chosen sparring partner. There is no possible way his opponent can defeat him, mainly due to the gaping difference in their skills. So he resorts to playing a defensive game and trying to stall the match. _

_"Heh, you're pretty strong kid…" His opponent snarls in irritation at his obvious disadvantage. "…But, if you can't break through my defences, there's no way you can defeat me!"_

_"That's why I intend to do just that!" _

_"W-What? That's impossible!" The opponent quivers in fear, unsure of what Yun was going to try next._

_"Guard break!" _

_Yun raises his spear, ready to strike. He winds up into his attack and rapidly swings at full momentum, the power of fire lighting the way. Though his spear is little more than cheaply forged wood and steel, it suffices to completely disarm his opponent and knock him to the ground. _

_"And the winner is, Zhao Yun! With that world-class performance, he will be accepted into the academy at once!" The academy's headmaster jubilantly announces for all to hear. _

_ Yun smiles and waves to the crowd of students who shout and cheer continually in his honour as they welcome him among their ranks…_

He returned to reality, standing in the same place as before. The bag swayed temptingly in the wind. First, Yun begins by bending at the knees and spreading his feet slightly more than shoulder width apart – establishing a low centre of gravity. Second, he gripped the pole end of the spear with his dominant hand closest to the head of the blade and aimed toward his target.

"Alright!"

Now in position, he paused momentarily. Inhale…exhale…smoothly, he settled his breathing pattern into a steady rhythm. In a swift, slashing motion, he drives the tip of his spear into the exterior fabric of the bag. Before he could register what exactly had happened next, the spear halted on the opposite side. A gaping wound spread horizontally down what was roughly the centre point of the bag. The gravel flooded out of the deflated bag lying lifelessly on the ground. Yun grinned in satisfaction at the large pile that has accumulated on his training field amidst a smoking cloud of displaced sediment dust.

"Good! I'm now ready for the academy entrance exams" Yun finished the remainder of his practice exercises and packed up to attend the examination.

As far as Yun had understood the guidelines, each contestant would participate in a practical skills test against another person. Their skills were to be carefully analyzed by a panel of judges including the headmaster of the school himself in attendance for the event.

The academy chose to hold the event at the local rec centre in the downtown core of the city. It was precisely noon when Yun arrived on the scene. He entered a line of eager participants that stretched around the block. The blazing summer sun scorched down upon his head as he impatiently waited in line for the exams to begin. The horrid conditions caused profuse sweating amongst the contestants as some resorted to downing consecutive bottles of water in order to stay cool. One by one, people were admitted to enter the rec centre where the true examination would begin.

After an indeterminable amount of time spent slowly baking to a crisp in what could only be described as heat wave conditions, Yun was finally admitted into the exam. His bland grey shirt grew ever damper and began dripping in sweat. Yun thankfully noted everyone else appeared to be suffering the same fate.

"Name?" A bald-headed man in a silky purple suit stood rigidly in his way. His expression was blank and his movements were soulless and robotic.

"My name is Zhao Yun sir"

"Proceed to duel field #1 and wait your turn" The man checked something off on his clipboard and moved on to the next person behind Yun.

He continued forward. A large crowd of students gathered anxiously in clusters, chatting amongst one another to break the tension. Yun took careful note of the weapons people were carrying as he walked by. Swords and spears made up the majority of the weaponry present. The heavy-weights lugged around their gigantic clubs seemingly with ease, Yun shuddered at the thought of being hit by one of those. The lighter weights often wandered on their own, timidly carrying small battle fans by one hand and skittishly surveying the room.

The room was arranged with five dueling fields lined vertically across; each one was numbered in order from left to right. For every field a match was already taking place. Yun glanced back and forth as he intently watched the other contestants.

"Hey look! It's the regional champ, Yue Jin, fighting in field 3!" One of the contestants gawked in the background.

Yun spotted a short, muscular boy in the midst of a duel with a much larger, club waiving opponent. He had a fiery glare much alike that of Sun Ce's which emanated a sense of pride and determination that filled the atmosphere. His choice of weapon was rather exotic, silver coated dual hook blades that glistened joyously in the light. Anyone who carried a weapon like that automatically separated themselves from the crowd in both wealth and, typically, skill.

"Smallfries like you don't stand a chance in the face of my spiked club! Even a regional champion such as you should know this…" His opponent grinned arrogantly, believing the match was already his.

Yue Jin did not dignify his taunting with a response. He lowered his hook blades to his sides and took off in a beeline sprint toward his enemy. Step by step he drew closer yet showing no signs of making an attack. His opponent was content to remain still and watch his opponent run into his demise. Only a few feet separated the two of them now, it was clear somebody had to attack the other. Still, he showed no signs of raising his blades in order to do so.

_"__Jin must be trying to lure his opponent into a trap…" _Yun concluded.

"You're mine!" His opponent cackled maniacally as his opponent madly charged into his defeat. He would surely by praised for defeating the regional champion in one blow…

He raised his spiked club to the apex of his attack; it looked as though it would descend directly onto Jin's helmet. Attacking with the absolute power of force, he slammed his club into the ground. However, just as Yun previously thought, Yue Jin's trap had already sprung. Jin executed a perfectly-timed double jump, a rare evasion move known only by elite duelists. The plan had worked perfectly with the attack passing him harmlessly and now he faced his opponents back.

"Swift as the wind, deadly as the hidden strength within. Musou Ranbu! Instant Charge!"

Yue Jin released a barrage of attacks upon his opponent's defenseless backside. His hook blades sliced his opponent one shot after another. Graceful as a skaters turns on ice, he juggled and toyed with his opponent until the final slash that sent his sparring partner flying out of the duel field. The remainder of his opponent lay unconsciously on the floor beside his bludgeoning weapon. With that, Jin had skillfully claimed his well-earned victory.

Yun proceeded to his assigned duel field, a small group of students sat along the sides of the ring carefully observed the match in progress. This time it was a sword wielder facing a tall and slender individual carrying an exotic wheeled halberd. A calming vibe filled Yun's immediate senses, a stark contrast to the previous battle.

"I was kind of hoping this was going to be more interesting…" The slender boy sighed in boredom as he passively styled his hair in the middle of the match. "…Well, I guess it can't be helped"

"Bastard! I'll make you pay!" His opponent erupted. The colour of his face turned a bright red and on the verge of exploding with steam.

His opponent charged desperately in hopes of exacting his revenge. The other boy simply shrugged in mock confusion and raised his weapon in order to meet with a counterattack.

"Face the flames of your own demise, Musou Ranbu! Imperial Fire!"

He swung his halberd and in an instant, two metal disks shot out from the inside. Their sharp, piercing blades rolled along the field on both sides and cutting everything in its path. His opponent freezes in panic, unsure of how to defend himself from the two-sided attack. Struck in both legs by the discs, the shockwaves send him to sleep to promptly end the match. A light-hearted laugh escapes the victor as he descends from the field. A crew of men enter the field to drag the loser's body from the ring where they proceed to line him along the sidelines with the other defeated foes.

"Amazing! Li Dian completely controlled the duel!" Somebody calls out.

"As expected of the regional finals runner up!" Another contestant adds.

Meanwhile, hidden quietly from the commotion, Cao Pi contently lorded over the dueling subjects from a balcony higher above. He sneered at their incapability while they are none the wiser. An entourage of wealth, power, and status stood by his side to clear his path to one day ruling over the entire world. Though, of course, it had always been this way for the son of the multi-billionaire.

"This is an utter waste of my father's precious time; I don't know why he subjects himself to this nonsense…"

Everywhere he looked, amateurs filled the fields. They acted with arrogance although it was clear that none of them possessed a shred of knowledge of the art of dueling. No strategy or tactics were involved in their duels, a chaotic mess of emotions and sudden whims dictated their disastrous attempts. It sickened him to the very core. He began to fear the future generations would not be capable of anything more than being the misguided subjects of inadequacy.

"Cao Cao always had a tendency to do the headmaster's bidding. I just don't get it" The cousin of Cao Cao, Xiahou Yuan, disdainfully asserted.

"Then perhaps it's time I demonstrated our point…" The voice of Cao Cao's right hand man, Xiahou Dun, boldly declared before jumping from the upper balcony onto the dueling field itself.

People gasped as he suddenly appeared before them. Clearly recognized by the absence of his left eye, people shouted and cried in fear for the infamous one-eyed demon who went on to become the feared pro league duelist he was. The blade of his podao was sufficient to slice open the carcasses of ten pigs stacked at once!

"I grow bored of these games. Now who here is brave enough to challenge me?!" He looks over to the gathering of contestants on the sidelines for a response, not a word was uttered as they sat in awe and admiration.

"N-No thanks, I'm not interested" One boy meekly said.

"I wouldn't stand a chance against Xiahou Dun!" Another joined in.

"I will challenge you!" Zhao Yun jumped to his feet. His blood boiled, his body shook, and his senses were overcome by a wave of thrilling excitement he had never felt before.

"Sounds interesting. I will show you no mercy!" The pro duelist sternly warned.

The two changed into their battle suits and prepared for battle. A large crowd of people gathered around the field in sheer wonder of the sudden turn of events. Yun could feel the tension in the atmosphere thicken under the pressure of several hundred critical stares.

"Are you ready?" Yun stood poised and ready to strike.

By comparison, in both skill and weaponry, Xiahou Dun easily came out on top. Being aware of this, Yun concluded a victory against an opponent of this calibre would no doubt earn him an acceptance into the academy and seal his reputation as a great duelist. This was the chance he had been training for.

_GONG!_

The two charged towards one another with iron wills and blades of steel. Everyone else watched intently, including Cao Pi who appeared all too amused by Yun's gall to challenge such an opponent.

"Charge attack!" They shout in unison.

Their weapons collided, the duelists are sent into a deadlock. Sparks and shards of steel fragments are blasted all around them. Yun struggled and caved from beneath to his podao blade. Yun is sent flying to the ground with one swift kick of the boot into his stomach. Sensing the opportunity to execute his attack, Xiahou Dun took to the air in an aerial charge attack. It was the very same strategy Cao Pi used in his duel to gain the initial advantage over Sun Ce. Recognizing this, Yun pushed roughly into the ground and pulled off a miraculous back flip to evade the impending attack. Dun evilly grinned, knowing Yun has fallen into his hands.

"Shadow Sprint!"

Dun called out at the very last second as he dashed forward in a tidal wave of darkness. His blade clipped Yun in the side of the head and caused considerable shockwave damage. Yun landed on his feet once again, a smile appeared on his face.

"I'm glad to have you as my opponent!"

"Save the pleasantries until after the fight!" Dun scoffed at his sudden remark.

Yun rushed to the counterattack as Dun retreated into a defensive mode. Slash after slash, stab after stab, Yun's combos were meet with Dun's defensive skill – he couldn't do any damage through his usual strategies. Precisely on Yun's next attack, Dun parried the strike and sent him back with a hard slash in the stomach. The shockwaves jolt into Yun's entire being as he yells in pain on the floor of the dueling field. A feeling of heaviness grows more intense than before while Yun fights his own reaction to stay in the duel.

Xiahou Dun watched in pride as Yun fought through sweat and tears to rise to his feet once again. Yun's legs, fatigued and shaking, felt as if the might fall under his own weight. It was clear the battle was not in his favour.

_"I can't afford to be hit by his attacks anymore…" _Yun solemnly stated. He thanked his weakened body for maintaining a fighting stance however unlikely it could be for him to win this battle. Knowing Yun was fighting on his last legs, Dun opted to play a defensive game and wait his opponent out.

_"Excellent Dun, that fool doesn't stand a chance now!" _Cao Pi silently praised his fellow accomplice.

Yun visibly winced; his body was unable to give him the strength of a full force attack which he needed. It would come down to a single gamble to determine the winner of the match. He used the same set of combo attacks as before to strike Dun's defenses, though they were all blocked in the same manner as before. In this match, the pieces had all been set now – this was his final chance to turn things around. He summoned the remaining power inside of him and prayed his next strike would have connected or he feared the match would end in his defeat.

"Guard break!"

It was funny how the match would be determined by the move which he had worked so hard to perfect over the last few months of rigorous training. Yun wound up, he slashed upwards with the all of the adrenaline in his body. His spear slammed into Dun's podao like a freight train collision. The force of Yun's attack knocked his guard off balance, then he smiles knowing it all paid off.

"My gamble has worked Xiahou Dun!" He called out to him, reinvigorated with a new sense of confidence in himself.

"What do you mean?"

"EX Attack: Spiral Spear!" With one powerful motion, Yun drove the tip of his spear into Dun's midsection. Lifting with the reserve strength in his leg muscles, they both rocketed their way into the air. Yun spun in circles while his spear drilled painfully into his opponent. "Dragon's Slash!"

A powerful green aura surrounded Yun's body. Everyone looked upwards in astonishment as he seemed to be simply hovered in mid-air. He juggled with Dun's body, cutting him with a string of hard hitting slashes before one last hit which sent his opponent's body crashing into the ground. The shockwaves intensified with the damage following closely after another.

"Aerial charge!" Following the lead, Yun charges in from above. His spear led the way as he pierces the blade edge into Dun's very skin beneath the metallic exterior.

"Clashing fates lead to a new light, engraved into the history of tomorrow. Musou Ranbu! Flying Dragon!"

In one final charge, powered by the confidence and the aura of a mighty spirited warrior, Zhao Yun pushed forward with his spear at the helm. Across the length of the entire dueling field, Dun's body fell into a state of unconsciousness in a room that went deafeningly silent in an instant. Cao Pi and his entourage, as well as Cao Cao and the judges, and even in the much ignored presence of Liu Bei and his brothers, nobody could believe what they had just seen. Zhao Yun had pulled off the great upset victory. The other contestants erupted in an exuberant happiness at the brilliant fight shown before their very eyes.

And yet, Zhao Yun's true fight was just about to begin.

**Review or PM me with your thoughts if you'd like, hope the fight scenes are entertaining enough because that will be a major aspect of the story.**


	3. Ceremonial Oath Process

**What's up everyone, chapter 3 is now up! It took me a while to write because I'm busy and I only write when I feel like it so there's that. Enjoy!**

A black military carrier plane soared majestically through the skies. Yun and a small group of victors delighted at the view below of the ever-expansive forest in its hues of green and brown blended into one. The sound of the pilot's voice rang through the PA system informing the new students of their impending arrival – excitement filled the very veins of Yun's body as he faced the new challenges of the future.

Yun glanced oddly from the window for as far as the eye could see, no signs of civilization appeared anywhere. The forest and the trees grew closer and closer to the window as the nose of the plane carried downward.

From underneath, the plane's landing gear proceeded into position. A long patch of flat land greeted them from underneath as the spinning rubber wheels connected onto the tarmac. Momentum carried the students another several hundred feet before coming to a complete halt. Yun took his bag containing only his battle suit and his trusted spear and descended the plane's steel staircase onto the ground level.

"Huh? There's nothing here?!" The startled voice of Li Dian mentioned as Yun and the others found themselves staring into the distance of tree upon tree.

"Why are we here?!" Yue Jin demanded to know. Confusion and irritation ran among the ranks of the students, although their escorts remained undeterred.

"Do not be alarmed…" The bald headed representative appeared again before them. "…Please enter the truck and await your arrival"

He gestured to the large military vehicle positioned nearby. Yun found the sight to be rather odd…after all, this was a school. Despite knowing this however, Yun had gone too far to turn his back on the once in a lifetime chance and bravely carried on. The representatives escorted each student onto the truck one by one. After another minute or so, the truck began to depart from the landing strip; they drove into the heart of the grand yet mysterious forest they had been looking at all this time.

From the ground view, the trees stood high enough to surpass the fabled heavens and whose massive trunks have withstood entire centuries of hardships. It was hard to believe these gigantic structures of nature originally appeared to them as small specks of colour when they had watched from the skies. A single dirt path lined the interior with twists and turns appearing constantly. The truck drove in an agonizingly slow pace in its attempt to maneuver the terrain.

"For such a big name duel academy, we should be treated better than this!" One student suddenly suggested, he winced as an elbow of another student incidentally dug into his sides.

The boy felt the same pain on the other side as well; in fact everyone had the same coarse sensation.

"Well, perhaps you'd prefer to walk…" Dian playfully joked.

"What'd you say?!" The student jumped up from his spot and moved to lunge towards Li Dian before being held back by his friends sitting nearby. Dian smirked upon the anger he had caused so instantaneously.

Yue Jin turned away from the dramatics that were culminating in its beginning stages and instead turned his attention to another point of interest. By sheer coincidence would they be sitting in the same carrier truck, even more so as his eyes in return bore through Jin's own.

"So, you must be Zhao Yun right?" The voice of Yue Jin called across to him.

"Yes! You're Yue Jin! And Li Dian!"

Yun addressed the two respectfully as they sat side by side. Physically and personality wise, the two appeared to be complete opposites. Yue Jin, small-statured but humble, and Li Dian having the model's body and the casually smug persona to match made quite the odd combo.

"Right!" Jin nodded his head rigorously in excitement upon meeting the boy who had defeated a pro duelist no less than 24 hours ago.

"It's no surprise we're already regarded as kings of the region!" Dian smiled in leisurely content as to bask in the rising sun of one's glory much like the prideful lion.

"I saw your match against Xiahou Dun, I can't wait to have a duel with you when we arrive at the academy" Yue Jin spoke fervently as he envisioned the moment in his head when they would finally meet.

Yun recalled his high-paced attacking style, how effective it was against opponents with heavy weapons. Their styles were rather similar though their weapons differed immensely. Despite his size, Yue Jin was not an opponent to discard aside. After all, he went on to become the regional champion…

"Yeah! I'd enjoy that" Yun happily replied.

"He's nothing special. Xiahou Dun may have been a pro but Cao Pi will soon surpass him" Dian retorted.

_Cao Pi… _Yun thought. _One day we will meet face to face, and when that time comes – I will have to fight him…_

**_Meanwhile, at the Academy…._**

Cao Pi glanced out of the side window of his father's private helicopter as the pilot was making his preparations for landing on top of the school's rooftops where the helipads were located. Beside Cao Pi in the helicopter sat members of his entourage – the bitter Xiahou Dun and his fellow cousin Xiahou Yuan – and Cao Cao with his bodyguards directly across from him. For much of this time, his mind had returned to the peasant boy who defeated Dun. His duel was something Pi's mind was currently unable to comprehend.

_"__An unknown fighter with a low-grade spear, a being without worth…and yet he somehow managed to win"_

He found himself disgusted…but also intrigued by this sudden presence of a warrior with potential. For it had been until now, that nobody who has stepped into the duel field with Cao Pi has ever stood a chance. Across the entire land have duelists bravely rose to the challenge and faced his cold laughter as they soon fell in their self-created demise. Though thinking of this peasant boy, he felt somehow different. He could feel his own heart trembling as he continued to ponder things. It was then that he realized that this feeling of sinking into the depths of darkness was actually the instinct of being threatened by another being.

_"__Am I…afraid?" _

He stared down at the palm of his shaking hand in disbelief. The idea of even considering the boy as an opponent served to befuddle him to no end. He was going to be the future king of duelists…no, the future ruler of the world! None could stand in his way.

Though no matter how much he tried to convince himself otherwise, he could not shake this bad omen from his mind. Only one solution to his dilemma came to mind. On the rooftop, the legs of the private helicopter softly touched down. They were greeted on by the academy headmaster and a row of his campus prefects dressed in purple robes.

"Welcome!" The Academy Headmaster joyfully proclaimed. He and Cao Pi's father briefly bowed respectfully to one another. "The opening ceremonies will begin in the next hour"

"Excellent! I hear you have prepared a show of entertainment for the students this year?" Cao Cao was the first to inquire.

The Headmaster nodded in affirmation as he signalled a few prefects to handle Cao Pi's belongings. They promptly took the bag of personal possessions Cao Pi had been carrying and relocated it inside the school.

"I was recently informed by a representative of the World Duelist Pro League that a scout has been sent to monitor the progress of one of our newest students. It seems they believe he is currently the most viable selection to enter once he graduates…"

_"__No doubt the peasant boy has something to do with it…"_ Cao Pi thought to himself.

"So it's a testing duel then?"

Cao Pi could tell from the distinct gleam in his father's eyes that he was growing more and more intrigued by this mysterious duelist – and the thought made him sick. Never the matter, Cao Pi thought, he would show his father the way of the elite. The culmination of his many hard years spent in training in the finest facilities under the watchful eye of only the highest calibre duelists. As far as abilities went, the peasant boy would never stand a chance.

"It appears so"

"I will be his opponent!" Cao Pi boldly declared. He ignored the incredulous glaring of his father.

"Cao Pi…" The man scolded in a stern tone, before being immediately waved off by the headmaster.

"It shall be arranged!" The headmaster announced with a pleasant smile.

Cao Pi let out an ever more evil smirk in knowing the night was going to become much more interesting now that he would finally be able to quell the doubters once and for all.

At this time, the truck had finally pulled up to the entrance and stopped. Several purple robed security guards stood nearby. In just a short moment they had arrived at their destination. Yun and the others sighed in relief as the truck's iron hatch was finally opened and students started to shuffle their way into the outside world. What they saw upon first glance was like something out of a fairy tale. Yun and the others gasped in awe as they took in the breathtaking sights.

The academy's campus, both far-reaching and spacious, was artistically aligned in cobblestone with several fields of soft green grass to lay in on a casual day. All around the academy's perimeter, protected vigilantly by security guards, a large concrete wall no less than 12 feet high towered over the place like a barrier from the outside. To the left was an archery field lined with several bullseye targets. To the right was a large stable that housed a congregation of horses ranging in many varieties of breed. The main building, standing at around six storeys tall, was a masterpiece of the future's great advance on architecture covered in a shiny metallic frame.

A classical orchestra performance graciously welcomed the students to their new home as they were escorted by guards along the walkways into the main building. Nobody could believe what they were witnessing at this moment. Yun had never imagined such a place existed so far from the bustle of city life. The group came to a standstill upon the front steps of the main building where they were met by the headmaster himself waiting in front. He was a rather large man, muscular build, topped with a gentleman's mustache and a gaze that simply spelled out his authority. With a slight nod of his head, the orchestra stopped playing and he turned his attention back to the crowd gathered before him.

"My students, welcome, I am pleased to announce that you have passed our rigorous testing and I hereby declare you students of Han Academy!"

The students cheered wildly in response. Yun looked on in excitement, unable to anticipate what kind of spectacle they have prepared inside the building.

"It is of my utmost honour to announce the commencement of the opening ceremonies! Please make your way into the duel auditorium where the main event will officially begin"

With his statement concluded, he signalled for two security guards to hold the doors open for the students as they pressed anxiously inside. Yun shielded his eyes upon entry as the flash of light hit them immensely.

The room was illuminated by an impressive array of ceiling lights dangling on a chandelier. The interior was floored by a polished marble which Yun could spot his own reflection in. Nearby, a series of couches positioned in a semi-circle fashion stared at a large television screen. There were about a dozen butlers on site with round steel trays of snacks and delicacies that they wafted temptingly in front of their noses. Yun noted the décor looked less like a school and more like a lounge or a wealthy person's mansion.

"Look at all this food!" He went from server to server as he selfishly devoured food that he had not once seen in his life – a smile filled his heart to the brim in tastes that were almost divine. "Amazing!"

Though the others in contrast were very picky about which delicacy they chose to eat, others even flat out refused all of the offerings as they continued walking.

"You should really pace yourself for later on" A smaller statured boy with short dark hair spoke in the midst of stifling a laugh.

"Huh? Why's that?"

"Just a suggestion" The boy vaguely responded before he whisked away with the other students.

"W-wait up!" Yun, finally having enough to eat for the moment, walked furiously to catch up with the others.

The seating arrangements in the duel auditorium were configured in a circular pattern similar to a stadium's. A duel field was placed in the center which was currently holding three elegant flags of different distinctions. There was a blue flag with the emblem of a soaring phoenix taking to the skies. There was a red flag with the emblem of a ferocious tiger leaping through flames. Last, but not least, there was a green flag with the emblem of a dragon watching over the earth. All of the students sat down accordingly and waited for the event to be continued. A purple robed man took to the microphone and gathered everyone's attention.

"Attention students! We will now begin the ceremonial oath process. Each student must pledge their allegiance to one of the three houses. In return, you will live, learn, and grow with your peers of the same allegiance. Guided by a principle philosophy, you will move forward in life as you shoulder the expectations of your chosen house and become a fine member of society. Here to show you the path to greatness, I give you Master Cao Cao of Wei, Master Sun Jian of Wu, and Master Liu Bei of Shu"

"Liu Bei?!" Zhao Yun's eyes bulged out of his skull as he stared at the young, kind hearted man standing on the stage in front of the green flag. There was no doubt in his mind; he was certainly the man whom he had met that night many months ago.

_The end of the Dynasty Duels National Championship marked a victory for Cao Pi. With an exciting conclusion the people of the town had begun to leave the area, so too did Liu Bei and his brothers Guan Yu and Zhang Fei, though not before shaking Yun's hand and bidding farewell. _

_"__I hope we meet again soon…" Liu Bei said with a smile before walking off into the distance, a knowing smile stretched across his humble features._

"What is he doing here?" Yun mumbled quietly to himself, though it was mostly drowned out by rampant cheering.

"First, we have Master Cao Cao speaking on behalf of the Cao-Wei clan!"

The man known as Cao Cao strode to the centre of the stage and snatched the microphone from the man's hands. He had a very intimidating presence about much alike Cao Pi. They even shared the same icy cool glare that seemed to be forever etched in their eyes.

"Students, I praise you for your ability to pass the entrance exams. But in the way I see it, what is at a peak is certain to decline. He who shows his hand will surely be defeated. He who can prevail in battle by taking advantage of his enemy's doubts is invincible. Even if it someone you once called friend who stands in your path to greatness, he is your enemy. You must stop at nothing and achieve greatness at any cost! Join Wei and aim for the top!"

A chorus of cheers ring through the crowd as Yun silently watches the minds of many flocking onto the cruel path of greatness. Cao Cao returns mic to the purple robed man and stands proudly before his flag.

"Next, welcome the head of Wu. Sun Jian!"

An older man with the figure of a bear takes to the mic. He smiles to the crowd in a warm and welcoming manner before addressing them personally.

"Sometimes it takes more than might alone to emerge victorious in battle. As an individual, no matter how strong you may be, you are still weak in comparison to the strength which can only be obtained when you fight with your friends. We refer to this as "Unity", it is the everlasting bonds that surpass the walls of this academy and the boundaries of our world. Join Wu for together, we fight, together we can overcome any adversity!"

His moving speech on togetherness is met with another wave of joyous cheering from the audience as Yun patiently waits to hear what Liu Bei finally has to say as Jian promptly handed him the microphone.

"Thank you master Sun Jian…and to you all as well. I'm very happy knowing that there are many eager faces in the crowd who desire to do something memorable in their lives. My aim is only to impart onto you my knowledge of the world and how we must continue to give to others. I do not seek glory, fame, or wealth, only to see the happiness of people. Discard your pride and desire for personal gain and help me realize a world where poverty, starvation, and evil no longer exist"

"Now students, whose cause will you choose to serve?!"

At this time, students filed into an orderly line. Excitement filled the air as students prepared to graduate into a new stage of life, the mysteries and challenges that await them remain hidden behind three coloured flags. The secrets are only to be exposed once everyone has officially pledged their allegiance. Indeed, it was a decision that had started to weigh on Yun's mind since the beginning of the event.

Under Wei, Yun could immediately bridge the gap between the academy and the pro leagues using Cao Cao's expansive connections. Not to mention the competition provided by the Chinese National Champion Cao Pi would serve to promote his own growth. This had been exactly as Yun had desired all along, yet something seemed unsettling about the thought of surrounding oneself with enemies.

Then there was Wu which stood in stark contrast to this very philosophy. Indeed, the support of a larger family was something that seemed very appealing. Within this fury of changes, the aid of Wu's many comrades would help him through the times. As good as it sounded however; Yun's gut instinct foretold the correct decision remained in the air.

This leads to Liu Bei of Shu. Upon his reflection, their first meeting had seemed entirely fated. From then until now, his humble appearance had always taken the forefront – a distinguishing characteristic apart from the others. With a noble cause and a kind heart, Yun concluded that the sincerity of his words must be genuine. For now at least, Yun had some time to consider his decision as other kids mounted the stage with their final decisions surely made in their minds already.

Yue Jin was the very first to rise to the occasion. Without a single doubt in his mind, he pursued his path to the top among the ranks of Wei. Li Dian followed closely behind his friend. After them several others made the same decision. As they all stood in front of their new flag of allegiance, and the others left barren and empty, Yun wondered if Wei would take them all.

A handsome young man with long brown hair ascended the stage and made his pledge to Wu – much to Yun's surprise. Following him, the short statured boy Yun had met from earlier, made his decision to join Shu. Finally, it was his turn to take the centre stage. Unsure of who to select, he eyed all three options once more.

The boys of Wei, and there were plenty, glared at Yun in contempt at the possible addition of yet another competitor. Turning to Wu, Yun noticed the new batch of pledges have already begun to cooperate in a manner almost unheard of for complete and utter strangers. As for Shu, Liu Bei and a select few others stared hopefully at his presence. The two men shot knowing glances as they met.

Yun stopped in front of the Shu Flag, the eyes of the emblem dragon appeared to be watching down on him with approval. Falling to one knee, Yun politely bowed his head before Liu Bei.

"I pledge my allegiance to Shu" He confidently stated.

"…And I gladly welcome you" Liu Bei replied with a smile.

**What does everyone think about the scenery of the academy? **

**Which clan would you pledge allegiance to if you were in the oath process?**

**Let me know what you think and there will be more coming in the future.**


	4. Ceremony Grand Finale Zhao Yun vs Cao Pi

**This was originally intended to be included in the last chapter. It became so long, I had to split the chapter into two parts. Be sure to read and let me know what you think!**

_"__So it's a testing duel then?" Cao Cao inquired of the school's headmaster about the recently proposed surprise event happening at the official ceremonies. _

_ "__It appears so" The headmaster nodded in approval._

_"__I will be his opponent!" Cao Pi boldly declared. He ignored the incredulous glaring of his father._

…

_Yun stopped in front of the Shu Flag, the eyes of the emblem dragon appeared to be watching down on him with approval. Falling to one knee, Yun politely bowed his head before Liu Bei. _

_"__I pledge my allegiance to Shu" He confidently stated._

_"…__And I gladly welcome you" Liu Bei replied with a smile._

…

Cao Pi stared with a grimace at the sight of his battle suit as it hung elegantly against the tiled walls of the change room. Content to bask in utter silence, he mentally prepared himself for his upcoming battle while his opponent was none the wiser. Of all the people he has faced, to think a peasant nobody could be his greatest foe yet. History had told of many kings and revolutions. Every living moment spent at the top is a challenge to one's own Excellency as people plot to overthrow the reign and seize the glory of tomorrow. At this time, Cao Pi determined in his mind that he would not lose, he could not lose! His pride besmirched would be absolutely intolerable!

He changed into his royal garments and donned the king's crown. Aided by the strength of his own blade, he set forth into battle. Gambling all of the power, fame, and prestige which he held in his name so to thereby claim, when the final blow was struck, it would be he who stood victoriously. On his way to the auditorium, Cao Pi was met by his father and both cousins, Dun and Yuan. Cao Pi scowled in suspicion at the questionable smirk on his father's face. Though regardless of what he might say, the duel was going to happen. At least that much he could be sure.

"Why do you stand in my way father?"

"It's quite the opposite actually…" Dun interjected.

"We've come to give you our support!" Yuan added.

"What's the meaning of this?" Pi furrowed his brow in discontent. Turning his gaze over to Cao Cao, he noted the man appeared very calm amidst the situation.

"You desired a duel with the boy who defeated Xiahou Dun…"

He paused momentarily. Cao Pi witnessed several men with cameras had rushed towards the auditorium. Nearby, an anchorwoman gave a live television report. The boy smiled thankfully in the realization of what was truly happening.

"…I expect you will provide our family with no less than the greatest glory"

The boy passed his father and continued through the long, narrow tunnel that led directly to the auditorium. He could hear the audience's growing excitement from inside. With the stage finally set, Cao Pi would secure his place at the top once and for all!

Zhao Yun watched on in curiosity as wave upon wave of cameramen rushed into position around the perimeter of the duel field. Four large television screens plastered onto each of the walls suddenly sprang into action – a live news feed from an anchorwoman appeared on the screen. The acronym "DDN" plastered the bottom corner of the screen with the title "Champion vs Challenger!" as the main headline. The elegant background surrounding her appeared quite familiar though Yun couldn't quite put his finger on it.

The woman who appeared on screen had long, flowing chocolate brown hair accompanied by the most elegant pair of dark brown eyes. Though she was only of average height at best, she remained the image of 'sexy' personified. No doubt she has leveraged her physical assets to land herself the most pristine reporter's job in the entire country.

"I'm here at Han Academy where the Chinese National Champion Duelist, Cao Pi, is set to defend his title in an inner-school duel. The opponent in question has yet to be identified. However, I'm standing here with the champion right now!"

The camera turns slightly as Cao Pi entered the shot. He was still dressed in full regalia with his dual blades resting by his side. To whoever his opponent would be, it was certainly a fearful sight indeed.

"Cao Pi, what is going through your mind right now as we're mere moments away from the match?"

His eyes turned away from the camera, focused on whatever was happening off to the side. The very same arrogant smirk still prevalent in his features continued to make Yun's blood boil. Straight and marvellously refined, Cao Pi stood tall as billions of people tuned in to watch at home.

"I'm contemplating on what to eat after I win," He stated with a small laugh.

The woman raised her eyebrows ever so slightly in question though she quickly retaliated with fake laughter of her own. Her pearly white teeth act as a curtain to blind people from the truth. Though what could be concealed by her beauty was betrayed by her eyes.

"Confidence is the key, and you definitely have it right now. Your opponent is still unknown, but what is the strategy going into the duel tonight?"

Finally, his gaze returned directly to the camera. Beneath the tinted visor on his helmet, Cao Pi's cool glaring eyes bore into Yun in such a manner than jolted him to life.

"Whoever dares to challenge me will know only failure, I will not be stopped!"

With that, he promptly left. The reporter glared at him in discontent as he passed her, possibly hoping to have continued the interview. She turned to the camera with a huff and gently brushed away some loose hair strands that had fallen in front of her face.

"Well, that's all we have time for today. I'm Diao Chan, and you're watching DDN news. I'll be back at the end of the duel. Stay tuned!"

Zhao Yun returned to the centre of the room, the three flags were being hauled off by the men in purple robes. The lights in the entire room dimmed in utter darkness. A single spotlight illuminated the duel field where the headmaster took to the stage. He prepared to give the audience the much awaited announcement, the buzz of an excited crowd toned downward as they felt themselves gripped by the suspense of the moment.

"Now for the moment you have all been waiting for, I present to you the climax of tonights entertainment!"

His statement was met with thunderous cheering from the stands. Yun simply couldn't wait to see who Cao Pi's next opponent would be! A marching band equipped with a wide array of trumpet players and line upon line of drummers. From the ceiling, lights shined all over the room in an impossible array of colours and lights.

"Our first contestant needs no introduction. He is the pinnacle of might and success and the Chinese Junior National Champion…I give you, Cao Pi!"

"Cao Pi!"

"Cao Pi!"

"Cao Pi!"

The chanting could be heard far and wide. From the winter wonderland of the North, to the tropical paradise of the South, along the coastlines of the East, and upon the highest mountains of the West, never was a name so revered and feared all at once. He strutted confidently onto the stage and posed gracefully for the entire nation to envy. Several moments had passed before he could quell the commotion in the room long enough to introduce his opponent.

"His opponent in tonight's match is also a student of the Academy. Quickly rising through the ranks of duelists who fall before him, he has all the makings of the future king. Hailing from none other than Shu, I give you…Zhao Yun!"

"WHAT?!" The boy's eyes widened in disbelief…was he actually chosen to fight the National Champion himself?

All heads turn his way; Cao Pi's menacing stare is most intimidating of them all. The weight of the world falls upon Yun's beleaguered heart. Time appeared to move in slow motion as his body acted against the wishes of his thoughts. Descending the rows of stairs to the centre of the auditorium, Yun felt much like a shell of himself. As he was about to ascend to the duel field, Liu Bei, Guan Yu, and Zhang Fei waited for him with his Shu custom battle suit and his trusty spear in their hands.

Yu and Fei assisted Yun in putting on his suit. Liu Bei then presented the boy his weapon for which he was expected to somehow slay the king. The boy's only relief came in the form of optimism that was written across the faces of his future mentors.

"You can do this, stay strong!" Fei encouraged.

"Be patient and wait for the _right_ moment to strike!" Guan Yu then advised.

"…And remember, much like water, the tide of the match will alternate from one side to another. Be aware of the flow and stay alive long enough for the tides to turn in your favour." Liu Bei rested his hands on Yun's shoulders and stared into the boy's quivering eyes.

Yun rose onto the stage and finally faced his opponent. Though every part of him pleaded for retreat, against himself Yun willed to confront both his inner thoughts and the opponent who stood several feet across from him.

"Be honoured, it's quite rare for someone to be deemed worthy enough to duel in my presence. So even if you lose, you can still boast that it at least comes from my hands"

"GONG!" The match has begun.

They rigorously paced in circles around each other, patiently waiting for the other to make the first move. Both of them were eyeing every last minute detail, from the positioning of their stance to the grasp of their arms, in search of any possible exploitation. A calm but unnerving silence served to thicken the tension in the room as people practically waited on the edge of their seats. Yun was beside himself, shaking to the very core as he considered the wisdom of his mentors and responded with due caution.

After some moments of pause, Yun launched into an attack while Cao Pi initiated his own – the result was a deadlock. Glowing yellow sparks flew in every direction as they pushed with all the strength in their bodies to overpower their opponent. So close to one another now that Yun could see inside the tinted visor of Cao Pi's helmet where an evil smirk lay subtly hidden.

"Allow me to demonstrate a small extent of what you will be dealing with…" Cao Pi said confidently as he suddenly detached his double-edge blades into two.

Acting with the element of surprise at his advantage, Cao Pi executed a stunning five hit slashing combo striking his lower abdomen before laying him out with a rapid upper-cutting slice to the chin. Yun fell to the floor, the shockwaves ravaged his body…he could feel a small fraction of his energy being sucked from his form.

Seeing this, Cao Pi pressed his momentum forward for another attack. Yun quickly hopped to his feet to narrowly duck under one blade swing while jumping over the second blade following closely behind. Cao Pi rolled behind his opponent and geared for a third attack.

"Arctic Stun Combo!"

Helplessly, Yun felt the shockwaves of his most recent attack coursed through the spine of his back. Momentarily paralyzed and out of breath, there was nothing Yun could do to avoid the repetitious slashing. Cao Pi juggled him as if he was a mere toy to play with, he the cat and Yun the mouse.

He slammed onto the floor once again. Both in body and mind, his thoughts turned to retreat. It had only been about a minute yet the futility of this struggle weighed more and more on his mind. Even his opponent could sense the clear advantage as he watched the struggled boy hopelessly fight himself.

"Hmph, not even fit to share the duel field with me!" Cao Pi sighed in disappointment as casually paused to address the crowd.

"I'm…not…done yet!" Yun retorted as he slowly rose to his feet and returned into fighting position.

"I was just beginning to think I had wasted my precious time" Cao Pi charged forward once again.

Patience…patience, he thought, the boy keenly watched his opponents movements and waited in defense. It was full frontal and Yun prepared to meet the attack head on. Pi threatening lunged forward with his blade slashing downward towards his head. The pole of Yun's spear quickly intercepted the charge attack as the two crossed paths. With the attack safely adverted, Yun countered with a powerful slice across Cao Pi's chest that sent him to the ground.

Cao Pi jumped to his feet during the time Zhao Yun spent composing himself for the next move – hardly affected by the shockwaves in his suit. He swung at his opponent again and Yun deflected the attack while countering with another sweeping slash. Cao Pi gasped in horror in realization that he fell for the same tactic twice in a row – a rookie mistake in his mind. The shockwaves intensified, Pi began to show some noticeable signs of pain. Nonetheless, the match continued…

They circled once again. A wave of trepidation had suddenly hit Yun hard. For now, there was nothing he could do to ease the seething pain in his back that nagged at remorselessly. Pi retained his scheming glare and inched in his direction. Yun fell back into defensive stance and awaited his opponent's next move. There was only a few seconds of reprise before Pi launched into another furious attack. Yun could only spot a glimpse of the shiny blades out of the corner of his eye moments before it hurdled at his body. There were so many strike attempts, Yun lost his count. He was so preoccupied with the immediate sensation of impact that he became unaware of his impending doom. Yun gambled on a third counterattack in a row, his blade rushing upwards towards Pi's midsection.

"Dive Evade!" Cao Pi executed a backwards spinning move that swiftly glided him away from Yun's slashing spear attack. "You've played right into my hands, EX: Azure Ice Storm!"

"What?!" Yun gasped as his body became consumed by a massive block of ice covering him from head to toe. Yun had a brief flashback to when Cao Pi had used the very same combo to come to that decisive victory over Ce in the title match.

_"__I remember that moment quite clearly…" _He postulated upon his own inner reflection. _"He had used the Dive Evade to avoid Ce's Tiger Stun Combo, then he immobilized his opponent with the Azure Ice Storm, and then…" _

"Taste the bitterness of defeat. Become a stepping stone I walk on to the path of greatness, Musou Ranbu! GLACIER PIERCE!" And then the arrival of the climax, the blow that would end it all.

Cao Pi beamed in the signs of victory amidst a stunning spectacle for the entire nation to witness in awe. Time travelled in slow motion, Yun's defeat was already assured – all that remained was the agonizing moment of torture as he watched his fleeting chance sail away in the wind. That was the case, until everything made a sudden and drastic change.

The mysterious green aura surrounded Yun's body and had managed to somehow crack through the nearly impenetrable layer of ice that encased him. Yun's eyes filled to the brim in a newfound sense of power and determination. In the wise words of Liu Bei, the tide of battle had finally shifted in his favour in the final moments. All that remained for Yun was to win his fight!

"Embodying the spirit of the dragon, may my power guide the world to a new era! Shin Musou Ranbu! Flying Dragon!" Acting upon lightning quick reflexes, Yun launched into his own musou attack.

"S-Shin Musou Ranbu…" Cao Pi stared on in terror as Yun's attack effortlessly pierced through his Glacier Pierce.

The tip of the spear drove deep into his suit and carried him across the entire length of the duel field whilst drilling into his very core. His unconscious body slumped to the floor by the end of the fight while the green aura slowly dissipated from Yun's body.

Yun looked over at his opponent, who had fought valiantly with all the strength he had as well, and breathed a sigh of relief. The dumbfounded crowd apprehensively applauded his efforts while the Academy's headmaster declared Yun the new champion. Yun looked over to Liu Bei and his mentors who all joyously cheered Yun on from start to finish. A new tale in history was about to unfold.


	5. The Enemy of My Enemy

The opening ceremonies had come to a close as students filed out of the auditorium along with their respective leaders. However, the pinnacle of their inauguration had still yet to be realized. Yun and the others from Shu followed closely behind Bei, Yu, and Fei as they journeyed to their new home for a celebratory dinner.

The mood was very light as the students casually strolled along with great smiles on their faces. Yun received some congratulatory high fives here and a few pats on the back there, they crowded him as though he were a celebrity…though of course, he actually might be one considering that he had essentially usurped the throne.

"ZHAO YUN! ZHAO YUN! Oh what a great warrior is he! The one who defeated King Cao Pi!" A student sung in a fashion most admirable of praise.

"ZHAO YUN! ZHAO YUN! Oh what a great warrior is he! The one who defeated King Cao Pi!" The other boys excitedly joined in.

Yun smiled graciously whilst basking in his moment of glory. Meanwhile his stomach began to growl like a ferocious beast yearning for release. He clutched himself in pain as his drawn out groans were deafened by the roaring sing-along going on around him.

_"__I'm so hungry…" _

His thoughts carried over to their upcoming meal. Remembering the many plates of appetizers offered at the main entrance by the staff of butlers, his mouth watered in anticipation of what certainly could be an even grander presentation. Each step felt like the passing of an eternity on the way to paradise. Before long, the singing had died down and was replaced with exacerbated panting. With no signs of anything resembling the dorm in sight, Yun began to wonder just how big this place actually was. Just as all hope was lost, a small building rose in the distance behind the cover of a forest. It sat in lonesome, perched upon a hill.

_"__Could that be the Shu dorm?" _Yun internally questioned. His weary legs had hoped it to be so.

"We're not far now" Liu Bei tried to encourage his exhausted recruits whose steps were lagging immensely.

"Get moving you slackers!" Zhang Fei's screaming voice boomed through the entire academy and caused several students nearest to the front to falter and freeze. Guan Yu chuckled at his sworn brother's antics before he moved along.

Yun suddenly felt a gentle poke to his sides; they ached from his previous duel. The familiar face belonged to the small statured boy who had previously advised Yun to save his appetite – for which Yun's stomach began to hold due blame.

"It's you again!?" Yun thought back to the beginning of the opening ceremonies, the boy was stood with the other newest members of Shu as he had made his decision to join.

"Congratulations on your victory tonight" The boy spoke in a mild tone only slightly louder than a whisper. Yun remained ignorant to the insincerity of his words.

"Thanks! Cao Pi is very strong, I hope to duel him again someday!" Yun reflected fondly upon his experience.

"Be careful what you wish for…" The boy worriedly looked at Yun as though he were waltzing into his demise.

"What do you mean?"

"The Cao family are not very gracious losers. I heard they will go to any lengths to exact their revenge…"

A brief silence overcame Yun as he pondered the meaning of his statement. It was true that he had taken the reigns of the academy's number one. Everyone would be training to defeat him in a duel. The thought of constantly being chased tingled in his spine and caused the hairs on his neck to stand firmly vigilant. An invisible force pressed down on him gradually as the atmosphere became overwhelmed by an unnerving darkness. Could this have been how Cao Pi had felt all along? Yun wondered…

**_Meanwhile at the Wei Dorm…_**

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Cao Pi proclaimed furiously and smashed through the glass of his extensive trophy case with his bare fist; shards flew everywhere – narrowly missing his well-sculptured face. His hand bled profusely. "I…lost!"

One by one he aggressively smashed his once prized trophies on the floor. By the end of his fit, the room was glittered in a multitude of golden fragments. Though alone and surrounded by darkness one could faintly notice, by looking through his window illuminated by the moonlight, that tears began to flow softly down his cheeks.

"I'm supposed to win and win and win and WIN!" He fell to his knees in a sobbing wreck. His fist pounded painfully upon his blood tarnished flooring. "This pressure to be perfect…No weakness, no defeat, I have to always win!"

He thought back to the end of that fateful duel, as his almost lifeless body was carried away by his entourage. The audience that once chanted his name in chorus now eyed him mockingly. In the eyes of the nation, he was no longer a king…but less than the tiniest speck of dirt. Though perhaps the worst feeling of all had come from the last person he had saw, the glare of his disappointed father which spoke more truths than ten thousand words.

"Forgive me…father!"

He heard a knocking on his door. Cao Pi hoped it wasn't him; he wasn't ready to be seen by him in such a pathetic state. Pi looked to the door in a hushed discontent as he awaited his fate.

"Master Cao Pi, your presence is required in the dining hall" The low rumbling voice of Cao Ren, father's first cousin in a very complicated manner of lineage, travelled through the door.

"Leave me be…" Pi staunchly replied in a desperate attempt to have his emotions securely concealed from the outside.

Startled by this sudden change of tune, Cao Ren hurriedly twisted at the door knob only to find it also wouldn't give. The man solemnly sighed but decided the time alone would serve some benefit. He calmly walked into the Wei dorm dining hall. The room was dimly lit and people spoke quietly. A single table stretching around twenty feet long was positioned in the middle of the room – dressed in a blue and white table cloth lit by several candles. Cao Cao sat in his usual placement in the end of the table as everyone gathered accordingly upon rows of chairs spreading either side. An awkward silence overcame the moment, only interrupted by the clanging of fragile plates moving back and forth in the kitchen.

"Where is my son?" Cao Cao spoke in a threatening and deliberate tone. Ren deduced the anger built in the man's imposing gaze.

"My apologies" Ren fell to one knee and spoke in a plea. He held his head low in submission as he responded. "Cao Pi has expressed his wishes to be excluded from tonight's meeting"

Cao Cao momentarily stared at him expressionlessly before turning to the first and leftmost seat at the table. He gave Xun Yu a slight nod and signalled for him to take things over. The boy unraveled a map of the academy's boundaries along the table marking the locations of each building and including the necessary topographical data pertinent to the situation. The map extended just far enough for people at the front of the table to read, however the others more or less understood their placement in these procedures.

"Given our most recent events, the Shu dorm has finally become a threat to our supremacy. We must act with haste…" The boy grievously spoke; he presented a photo of Zhao Yun and his handcrafted spear in order to drive his point across. "I have devised a plan for such an occasion…"

Cao Cao watched keenly as the plans were being drawn. Occasionally he would nod his head and a small but scheming grin would reach his stoic features. Xun Yu dabbed his index finger along the outline of the Shu dorm as he continued debriefing.

"The Shu's will have already arrived at their dorm. Using their celebration dinner as a distraction, a small team of our men will infiltrate Yun's dorm room and steal his spear while they are preoccupied at the party"

"And how exactly will we know which room is his?" The blonde haired pretty-boy sitting cross-legged beside him inquired.

"I've already arranged for a team of spies to tail their group and provide us with the details" Xun Yu responded with a smug grin.

From the other end of the table, Yue Jin and Li Dian nodded knowingly to each other and suddenly stood. Questioning heads turned their way at the abhorrent interruption.

"Allow us to handle this!" Yue Jin excitedly requested.

"We promise everything will go as planned" Li Dian added with a winning smile.

"Very well. I assign you two to this very important task, do not fail me" Cao Cao sternly warned them.

"We shall succeed" Jin and Dian said in unison as they bowed before their superiors.

**At the Shu dorm…**

The group had finally ascended the steep hill and now stood at the front entrance of their new home. The building was just two stories high and looked more like a glorified shed. The exterior walls were lined with rotting planks of wood. Equally concerning was the rickety old staircase that led to the second floor, Yun figured it would probably collapse sometime soon. The rooftop had also apparently seen better days, Yun thought, many of its drab coloured shingles had been dislodged and were scattered all over the place. Yun counted ten sets of doors in total, that meant just ten rooms were available amongst the entire crowd of students. It seemed as though its only redeeming quality, a quite remarkable view of the campus, remained nullified by the tall standing trees that imposed their will on every side.

"Heh?!" One student groaned in disgust. "This is where we're staying?!"

"We don't even get our own rooms…" Another complained.

"This is unfair!" A third angrily protested this injustice that had suddenly befallen him.

"Welcome to Shu. I know it isn't much to see, but I do hope you make yourselves comfortable" Liu Bei turned to his new students with a joyous smile and ignored all of the rude remarks subsequently. "Please take your pick of the rooms and be ready to share with others…"

Students began to take off in a sprint in order to secure a room. Yun noticed a small, open room with tables and chairs on the first floor of the building and rushed over to see what is was. He came across a sign above the doorway which read "Cafeteria" when suddenly he had an idea. Yun stopped at the room just beside the cafeteria; it was an ideal location to be next to the food on a daily basis.

"I, Zhao Yun, claim this room in the name of honour!" The boy announced with a satisfied grin on his face. His plans had so easily come into fruition.

Another boy approached Yun. He was both tall and leanly muscular, he moved with a noble sense of self-righteousness. His movements were dictated by a keen and determined eye, direct and unwavering – certainly a force to be reckoned with.

"If you claim this room in the name of honour, I shall claim it in the name of justice!" The boy called out to the stars as he raised his spear in a triumphant victory pose. His brilliant blonde hair glistened magnificently in the moonlight.

"I guess that makes us roommates then!"

"It's a true privilege to be sharing a room with you!" He yelled enthusiastically. Yun was taken aback by his frequent and unnecessary shouting however.

A small laugh interrupted their budding conversation, Liu Bei and his brothers looked on in amusement. A brief but awkward silence settled into their interactions. Yun and Chao stared back at their mentors in conspicuously apparent confusion.

"I'm afraid neither of you will be claiming that room" Guan Yu was the first to have broken the news, despite their ensuing grief.

"That's our room" Liu Bei chuckled softly. A look of mock sympathy appeared in his eyes.

"So beat it! Unless you feel like sleeping outside" Zhang Fei grumpily scolded the two boys.

"But…" Yun and Chao sighed in disappointment however they eventually moved along.

By that time however, the majority of the rooms had already been claimed…except for one. A single room located on the farthest end on the second floor, popularly considered to be the absolute worst location in the entire dorm. Although, the boys lacked the benefit of having alternative options and decided it would be much preferable to having no place at all. They stood in front of the door into their new room as they found themselves anticipating what shabby accommodations would await them on the other side.

The door opened with an eerily slow creak and the two boys ventured into a realm of the unknown. A small bulb of light coming from the ceiling paved their way. Yun's eyes lit in joy as he spotted the familiar face from earlier resting atop the three layered bunk bed.

"You're here too?!" Yun had rhetorically asked the boy who nodded quietly in affirmation.

"I guess this makes us roommates now!" Chao proclaimed loud enough for everyone in the entire dorm to hear through the thinly layered walls that separated room from room.

"I don't think I've introduced myself properly yet, I'm Zhao Yun and that's Ma Chao…"

"Ma Chao the Splendid actually!" The boy boisterously corrected him.

"I already knew both of your names, I'm Xu Shu…not that it's important to know or anything"

"You should really have more confidence in yourself" Yun responded. Xu Shu lowered his head shamefully, unsure of how best to respond.

Ma Chao tossed his spear onto the second bed signifying his most recent conquest before grabbing a seat at the nearby desk sitting just a few feet apart. Yun seized the chance to catch some quick rest before the celebratory dinner and relaxed himself on the bottom bed. Staring upwards into the base of Chao's bed, he noticed a series of strange symbols carved into the wooden surface.

_"__It looks like someone was here before me…" _He thought.

"Well, this place isn't so bad" Chao happily smiled, resting his booted feet on the top surface of the currently empty desk.

"It's simple but it has all of the essentials"

Yun looked around some more, he noticed the room was rather lacking in space…as was expected. Adjacent to the beds, a small closet with three hung sets of clothes appeared in sight. Out of curiosity, he walked over and inspected the contents. He took everything out of its plastic wrapping where he saw a Shu uniform with the dragon emblem and Han Academy crest stitched over the heart. The uniform itself of a simple white dress shirt, a green and black button up jacket, a pair of olive green dress pants, then completed with a reasonably respectable pair of black leather dress shoes. By time they had all changed into their new garbs, there was a soft knocking on their door.

"Dinner will be served very soon, please report to the cafeteria" It was the voice of Liu Bei who advised them.

"Alright!" Yun and Chao screamed together as they bolted out of the room. Xu Shu remained in the room. In the rush of hunger, the two boys had already forgotten about him. He decided to turn off the light and get some rest before they returned.

The once empty chairs in the cafeteria all now held hungry and eager students waiting to eat after being deprived of a good meal in several hours. The duo managed to find their seats in a remote corner of the room. Noise of excited chit-chat filled the air along with the wafting scent of cooked food. They admired the wonderful smells that came from the kitchen as they contemplated what it could have been.

Yue Jin watched their actions carefully from his cover within the forest. Peering through his binoculars, he spotted the face of Zhao Yun with another identified student of Shu. They had yet to suspect anything amiss.

"The Shu party is about to begin" He reported to Xun Yu over the portable transceiver.

"Excellent. Get the spear and return to the dorm, make sure you're not spotted by _anyone_! Leave no witnesses" The clever strategist ordered back at his subordinate.

"I understand" The boy replied, almost robotically, he continued to focus on the task at hand until the right moment presented itself.

Li Dian stealthily moved into position beside his partner. He held a small white envelope in his hand and carried a large blue duffle bag strapped to his shoulder. He scanned the contents of the envelope quickly before shoving it in his pocket.

"Second floor, last room on the right, that's where we need to go…" Dian spoke in a hushed whisper.

Yue Jin moved his binoculars to get a clear glimpse of the target. The area was dark and desolate, the perfect chance for them to move in.

"Alright! Let's get moving"

Jin and Dian tip-toed cautiously towards the staircase, taking extra care so as to not arouse their suspicions. They were mortified when their first steps on the staircase were met with eerily cries of pain by the old, rickety structure. However, pushing forward, they eventually reached the target room. Breached up against the door, they exchanged understanding glances as Li Dian reached for the door knob. Without any resistance, the door had opened – the room was shrouded in total darkness.

"We'll find the spear and then get out" Yue Jin whispered and shined a small flashlight around the compact room. Yun's spear leaned against the back wall. Li Dian smirked mischievously before he shoved the prized spear roughly into the duffle bag. A close of the zipper marked the completion of their duties.

"Huh?" Xu Shu rolled over in confusion; he saw two shadowed outlines standing in the room. "Yun? Chao? What are you guys doing here…?"

"Shit! We've been spotted" Li Dian panicked.

"W-what's going on here?!" Xu Shu questioned the two strange men in Wei uniforms standing in his room.

"Leave no witnesses…" Yue Jin spoke threateningly as he and Dian proceeded to drag Xu Shu from his bed and punched him repeatedly until they were satisfied that he was unconscious. "We'll have to take him with us"

"But…" Li Dian meagrely protested.

"Xun Yu will be angry if he finds out that we were spotted" Jin spat back at his partner in annoyance. He grabbed hold of the Shu boy and carried him over his muscular shoulders while they made their great escape.

Soon they had grown tired of running, they had at least reached the main building and out of sight from the Shu dorm. Yue Jin softly laid Xu Shu's unconscious form along the ground as they stopped for a quick breather.

"The prefects…will be…on their curfew guard soon" Li Dian spoke in between heavy panting.

"We don't have very far left to go now…"

"Xun Yu shall be pleased to know we have secured Zhao Yun's spear!" The two boys roared in laughter.

"So that's what you're up to then!" A mysterious voice called out to them.

"It's quite the underhanded plan, as expected from a band of Wei dogs…" Another voice joined in.

The Wei boys instantly jumped to their feet and unsheathed their arms. Their eyes searched vigilantly the area for signs of life. Two students dressed in red uniforms appeared before them. The eyes on Jin and Dian's heads bulged in fear when they spotted the unwelcoming glare of Sun Ce. He was also accompanied by another student whose eyes revealed a strikingly calm and collected aura, confident that the situation stood in his favour.

"Well Zhou Yu, what should we do with these guys?" Ce turned to his partner of Wu in inquiry, a flashy white smile etched forever in his face.

"There's only one thing we can do Ce…" Zhou Yu glared daggers at the nervously sweating pair from Wei. He raised his wooden staff into a combat stance "Duel!"


End file.
